


Red Water

by AwatereJones



Series: Red Devils [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, M/M, Part 2, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So Ianto now owns the planet that is a barren dry hellhole... but it is HIS hellhole and he is determined to make it something special. With the help of his 'father' he has high hopes. Jack on the other hand... still shoots then ask questions later, making that patented eyeroll employed now and then but then, he is rather fun, isn't he? They just have to keep what they have!
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Red Devils [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158596
Comments: 31
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Ianto was going over the profit sheets with Toshiko when John slid into the room and Ianto's hand froze, the piece of paper in his hand moving slightly from the breeze of the door closing.

"Got a sec?"

Ianto's eyes rose from the desk's papers to the man who was on a short leash, the grin infections as he moved from foot to foot, then glanced at Toshiko "Hey sweet cheeks."

"Say that around Owen and you will find yourself a gelding" Ianto answered as he straightened up, letting the paper fall to join it's mates.

"You know how we are still exploring the Snake's place right?"

Ianto nodded.

"You know how the drilling thing never worked out?"

Nod.

"You know the old fable about this place being made of ice once upon a time and…"

"Do I have to shoot you now?" Ianto asked calmly "Because you are really getting on my tits."

John grinned at the old term rarely used these days and cleared his throat "Well… we found some of the missing drilling equipment. The Snake used it to build his underground lair but he had not stopped drilling. Creating new space for his legion he envisaged. Well… we found a room that had been started and abandoned. It didn't make sense."

"OK…let's go see" Ianto knew looking for himself would get faster results than this buffoon's fluffing and as an afterthought he whistled across the large office space outside his office door. Jack looked up from the desk he was sitting on, swinging his feet as he terrorized a young recruit whose hands were shaking as he tied to reassemble a gun Jack probably had a part to hidden in his hand. "CARIAD… WALKING THE DIRT!"

"EWWWWWW" Jack said back without much care.

"SNAKE PIT"

Jack shoved off the desk and threw a spring into the mess as he called out "Gwen, wanna finish this?"

The woman turned to look over a the recruit and frowned, storming over with her hands on her hips to glare down "Really? You have not finished yet? I had that one done within my first week of gun training … done to a ten minute click! I was six!"

The trainee whimpered and started again as Gwen grinned, loving the power.

They clambered into the Torchwood Flier… so called because it was the biggest most expensive piece of kit the Torchwood Agency owned and several others automatically ran to clamber no board and belt themselves in without speaking or asking. Wherever the bosses went… it was worth the ride.

They skimmed over the dirt to land by the entrance to the Snake Pit and more than one was now excitedly pulling out their breather for the walk as the dust was already kicking up in protest. Again, like a sentient creature threatening them.

John led them down through the levels until they felt the slight change in temperature, cooler and… damp? Until Ianto stopped walking to stare ahead at the blue door.

"John… did you… is there water in there?" Ianto asked.

"How did you… see? I knew he would guess" John said to the woman guarding the door and Justice saluted with a cocky grin.

They entered to find the room only half dug, the pool of water on the floor mocking as Jack knelt by it and placed a hand in it. "Cold to the touch."

Ianto walk past it to stare at the wall "What do the scans say?"

"Well… conflicting" Toshiko said as she rose from where she was crouched in a corner "One says a void, one says sold mass, one says rock… I am trying got work out why it fluctuates so much but it gives no indicator."

"Ice." Ianto whispered with glee "if dust was in it while freezing there will be layer after layer of it that froze … hence rock. Marbled?"

Tosh went to speak but Jack was way ahead of them, pulling out his Webley and fired off several rounds into the spot where the water was and Ianto barely had time to yell a warning as the small hole cracked up the wall and water started to gush out.

"Wow… I thought…" Jack said with shock.

"RUN!" Ianto yelled as he seized Tosh off the ground where she had crouched to peer into the crack "EVERYONE EVACUATE THE FACILITY…..RUNNNNN"

No one questioned his orders, racing topside and exploding out in to the bright heat without breather, struggling to the relative safely of the skimmer, then turning to see something they never thought possible.

Water bubbled up out of the entrance door, flooding out into the parking area as Ianto fired up the skimmer and led the others to higher ground.

They had hit the mother lode.

The dry planet was now slowly flooding. Ianto looked at Jack with a somewhere resigned glare and Jack shrugged in that way a Pirate does that knew he fucked up but could get out of it.

"Oops?"


	2. sure?

"There seem to be a slowing of the flooding" someone called out after an hour of watching "It is subsiding and settling… looks like a little lake out there where the natural dip was."

"A dried lake bed" Ianto muttered as he looked out and then threw Jack another look of annoyance mixed with amusement. "You know... that ws something I would have thought of as a Hart move."

"Thanks" John said happily from the back.

Jack got out of the skimmer, pulling his hat down against the glare to walk to the edge of the water then crouch to touch it. After a moment Ianto followed, his own hat a replicas of the one he had lost the night he lost his tail, the only difference was the dark greyish blue strip around the drown that matched Jack's hat. Jack had been so touched to see that.

Ianto crouched beside Jack and touched the water as well, then lifted his hand to lick his fingers as Jack stared at him with interest. "Well?"

"Water" Ianto said with a nod "no idea if it is safe or poison or… well… not dead yet so… huh."

Ianto rose and turned to wave "Toshi… I want a full diagnostics on this body of water… I want to know if this stuff is OK to drink!"

"To rink… I want to bathe in it" someone hooted and Ianto laughed, then looked around at those with him.

"Listen up… I want this to be kept amongst us until we know if it is real. This might evaporate away next flare session, might grow, might be acidic come morning… anything. I do not want someone coming here and trying to get in it…. Also… I don't' want THEM to know until we have everything sorted."

"SIR YES SIR"

.

.

Jack and Ianto went over the screeds of papers that Toshiko had dumped on the desk, then she leaned in and place a final sheet down with a flourish.

"Holy shit." Ianto said softly "Pure?"

"Yep. That water is like… spring water. Pure, nothing in there to hurt us. Our only thing to worry about is what was in the facility when it flooded but we are very slowly checking all the video footage of the place, we are confident nothing that can pollute it is left. We had all bust gutted the place. Ianto… we have no idea ho deep it goes, I suggest we send down some bots to see if we can find a bottom." Toshiko settled in a chair without needing permission. All equals here.

"I agree" Jack said as he leaned back "you know Owen is a dab hand with those… I've not seen anyone make one fly like he can so… maybe he might feel more part of the cell if we ask him to help? You know he feels left out sometimes."

"Yes, I agree" Ianto nodded as he shuffled the papers and examined them "I want to know if there is a bottom or if we have really opened the water table. If we have… this planet has potential for life." Ianto leaned back and looked at Toshiko "Again… we keep this quiet until we know what we are doing. If the Agency gets wind of this they might try to find a loophole that reclaims the planet. I need to ensure everything is locked down!"

.

.

"Why are you so damned jumpy?" the commander asked "I mean… not like there is any trillium in that planet, we check it so… what. The only thing more rare and sought after these days if fresh water and you might as well tell me you finally found the hidden realm of the Gods."

Ianto tapped a key to send a report and the Commander looked at it with growing disbelief.

"So… how real is this?" the commander asked as he watched Ianto squirm in his chair, not able to lie to him.

"Totally" Ianto finally said softly "I've touched it… tasted it. Jack wants to swim in it."

"Well… I have sent through all the paperwork and the seals of office… the universal Council have approved it all … I can assure you boy… that planet is untouchable. The Agency cannot change its mind or take it back. This morning I received the Shadow Proclamation's Stamp of Approval so… that was the final one needed." The old man smiled "you can scream it from the rooftops if you want… there are no backsies."

Ianto smiled at the childlike comment then leaned forward "I appreciate all you have done for me. I really do, I know some things came at personal cost you and… I do appreciate you."

"Ah… Ianto boy. You know… you are my greatest achievement. You do bring me pride!" he smiled.

"Will you come visit?" Ianto suddenly asked "will you come to me?"

The dl man blinked with surprise then his face lit up as he felt the joy of being wanted. Ianto meant it, he was inviting him to see the place he was building. He wanted his pride. His acknowledgement and approval. As a father?

"You know Ianto…"

"I do know Sir. I always knew" Ianto said in a soft whisper as he canted his head "And I always felt a sense of comfort from that too."

"Ah…. Boy!" the Commander sighed softly. "You do my heart good."

Ianto leaned back as he finished the call "And you sir… did my blood good. Come… meet the rest of the family."


	3. Whit

Commander Wiltshire was not a man to trifle with. He was old school and it radiated off him with more force than a flare as he stepped from the away vessel to step onto red dirt for the first time, watching it swirl around his feet with undisguised interest.

"Hello there" a soft voice had him looking up, his gaze travelling up the cowboy boots, the black trousers tucked into combat boots that had leather strapping to keep the dirt out… to the bomber jacket of dark leather to the twinkling eyes hiding under a large cowboy hat, the sunglasses pulled down for a moment to let him see them. It was a moment or two before re recognised his own face.

"Ianto?"

"Hello" Ianto smiled broadly as he watched the man blink, then he lifted his hand to reveal another Stetson of pale cream "Here… this will help."

The old man accepted the hat and found the vista cut in half, the glare dimmed and the smaller bit of focus easier "Ah. Much better boy."

"Right, Jack is waiting" Ianto motioned towards the Torchwood Skimmer sitting in it's own premier park, the large black skimmer like a large sleep shark sitting on the red, waiting to rise and race. As they entered the old man nodded to the man behind the pilot's controls "Captain."

"Whit" Jack answered calmly, not afraid of a man he never worked for.

They were soon rising, turning gracefully to find direction and as Jack worked a little head popped around the co-pilot's seat to blink at the old man and he found his heart melting as a little girl waved happily.

"Why hello there princess" he crooned.

"The older two are happy at school, they moved with ease to the new apartment next to us and everything but this one kicked up such a fuss, went off her food and everything… it was decided that she stay with us while transitioning. Unfortunately she has imprinted us as her perentals" Jack called back as he flew "Turns out Gwen hadn't wanted three… she was a whoops. I don't know who was more surprised when she said she was happy for us to have her… us or Gwen herself."

"You know that although children are not permitted, they are not exactly unobtainable" the old man chuckled as he spoke to his own little 'whoops' that had been hard fought for.

"Still family. I am saddened to know the bond was never there but the loss of Gray really hurt Gwen, I think this one looking so much like him, so much a little Harkness that it cleaved her heart. Besides… imagine. Me. A Tad!" Ianto snorted, opening his arms so the little girl could slide from the front seat and walk to him, eagerly accepting his lap.

"There is water" she told Whit with big eyes "A splashed in it with my feeties!"

"Did you young lady" he laughed, smitten.

They hovered over the lake as his face dropped… his jaw dropped and his gut did too. Ianto hadn't been kidding. It was a lake. A large… vast… easily seen from space… lake.

"Hey there… welcome to Snake Pit Lake" someone called out as he exited the Skimmer with Ianto and Ianto swung to scold but found Owen already laughing as he skipped out of reach screaming "Don't hit me Don't' hit me. TOSHI!"

"Victory Lake!" Ianto corrected with another glare "This will be called Victory Lake you little shit!"

"Deadhead Lake? Headless Lake?" Owen tried, with another giggle "No… I have it… Wet Arsehole….arghhhhhh"

Ianto had managed to reach him and lifted him up, dropping him in the water as Owen howled and laughed, the commander watching the young man who had been so cold and officious his entire life play like a teenager with his brother.

"TOSHI HE IS BEING MEAN" Owen screamed as Ianto splashed about with him and Toshiko walked serenely towards them, the long cotton skirts flowing back in the breeze as she tried to stay cool in the midday heat.

"Greetings Commander. Welcome to Victory Lake." She smiled softly "Ignore them. Ianto wins… he always wins."

"As it should be" Jack said as he passed them with a little girl squealing as he lowered her into the watcher low enough to splash her feet.

"My gods… look at this…Ianto … boy… you need to defend. What are your defenses, you might have the protection of the Shadow Proclamation and the Universal Councils but that does not mean pirates will not try to take a pass at it if they can"

"Lucky for us, we already have pirates on board" Ianto nodded in the direction of Jack and John who were talking nearby "They have put out feelers for other militarials from their units that have been cycled out due to medial or age… still good men … still mean sharp teeth and good aim. I intend arming us up and placing this entire planet under a strict control."

"And those men that are Agency?"

"They are here under a contact to receive training ,which they shall receive. But they ARE agency. Also… let us not forget they are all Meatsticks that will be surprised to find Meatsticks walking around with open firearms and rank insignia on their uniforms."

"So business as usual?"

"Exactly. I will not give the Agency any excuse to come at us, as long as we have that contract they will be obligated to protect us in the case of attack too" Ianto had thought his through and the old man laughed softly.

Damn, this boy had his moxie for sure.

Old Earth Welsh Blood.


	4. taps

Ianto looked over the faces of the new recruits and sighed as he saw one of the prices paid for the other advancements was that they had forgone individuality. This batch were all virtually identical to look at.

"Good morning men" Ianto said as he looked out and stood at ease "I am General Jones. This is my facility, Torchwood is mine so for the duration of your visit you are mine. I own you. Captain Harkness here to my left will be your Training Boss. You are entering my facility… learning to walk my planet… and when I decide… I… decide you have mastered the art of being a death defying bastard I will declare you a Dust Devil."

Cheering and moving about as the Meatsticks reveled in being one of the elites, only three or four cells of each yearly batch chosen for this honour and they were not going to disappoint. They were also interested to see the men moving about in their black uniforms with the thin red piping that made them stand to against the red dust, their faces hidden beneath black face masks and large brimmed hats. The combat boots were strapped also to ignore the sand and each one moved so carefully the dust barely responded even as the newbies were choking on it as it flew dup around their faces.

Jack nodded to Henders who stepped forward "I am Captain Henders. My team are going to be your handlers for the duration of your time here. There are ten men standing to attention along the wall there. Soon they will advance and examine you, choosing three as their pets. You will know you are chosen by the pat to your shoulder. Once chosen you will take a knee. Those of you remaining standing at the completion of this will wait further instruction. Those of you chosen… memorize the name on the front of the leader's tunic. These will only be there for today… by this time tomorrow you need to have imprinted their faces."

Silence. Ten tappers to 30 men... if one is left... he is a reject.

"While in this facility you are not Meatsticks. You are Dust Walkers. Once you graduate you are Dust Devils. The term Meatstick is not permitted on this planet. There is no such thing here. Just us Woodies and you Dusties. But don't fuck with a superior or you will find out why we are the Devil's Men." Justice said with her head high as she walked along in front of the thirty soldiers whose eyes bugged out as her shaved head showed the full scalp tattoo of a dust storm being ridden on the crest by a huge wild devil. "Fuck with me… get the claws!"

"And on that note… I am hungry. Time to choose your victims. Er… trainees" Jack ginned as he let those along the wall start walking amongst the terrified youngsters.

Ianto moved back to stand next to the commander who was also watching with amusement as one squealed loudly at the touch from Justice "Look at them. I thought they were fit. Ready. You broke them in minutes of assembling."

"Sometimes you need to break something to get a stronger fix" Ianto said softly as he turned to the man he felt affection for like a father "After all… I only kill sometimes. Other times… almost normal"

The old man laughed as he pushed at Ianto and Jack walked over "Carful Whit. He will take your hand off, he is too big for a shoulder tap."

* * *


	5. Cells are numbered... Troops are not

"Ianto?"

"hmmmm?"

"Can you explain the number thing?"

Ianto looked up from the boot he was polishing to perfection and gave Jack a look of confusion. It had been a good day and he had seen the old man off with delight, now tired and done in "huh?"

"The Snake and his vipers were the Third cell… you were fifth. What happened to fourth and why was there five years difference in age but you are actually created a good twenty years apart?" John asked as he scrubbed the kitchen floor. Ianto considered and sighed, looking at Jack who he knew was the one really asking, getting John to do the dirty work in case is pissed him off.

"Right. It's messy." Ianto replied and for a moment they thought he was not going to go any further but then he did.

"The first Cell was the trial Cell and they were super soldiers… everyone was excited but they were too vicious. They turned inwards in one another fighting for dominance. Imploded, killing one another. The second cell was already created and in early stages of training, a mere five years between them and they were alarmed to see the First Cell's self destruction as they turned on one another and tore each other apart. Cell two were therefore treated differently and they were sure they had it but then they turned overnight, the handlers opened their barracks in the morning to find only a handful left fighting it out. They 'cleared' theme all. The Third Cell.. the Vipers as they were to become … were tweaked with different DNA and they started from scratch. When they became concerned it might happen again went they decided to change tactic and went for the other idea of treating them as cattle, no more kids gloves. No more teachings of the lord and shit… no… these were told from day one they were just Meat."

"Ahhhhh, where that comes from" John said softly then motioned for Ianto to continue.

"So… the fourth cell was created about ten years later when they were sure they had it right this time and this was the first time they added a drop of age serum to enhance the growth, making the fourth cell age at a greater rate until they were just a bit younger physically to the Third Cell. Puberty hit, boom.. then evened out. So… when Snake did decide to go he killed anyone not loyal to him, anyone not Viper material right? This included the Third Cell… bar a handful he Did like."

Jack was tapping his fingers o, the table as he listened and he then asked softly "And… Owen?"

"Owen was from the third cell. A reject. He was in the infirmary when it all went down as they were not examining him for defects and had separated him so… well. My Cell, the Fifth Cell was given the full treatment, full growth treatment and for added anger, they also included some Harbinger DNA, not enough to show but enough to make these soldiers more compliant, focused and eager to save one another, not kill one another. Pack."

"Except you."

"Except me. I was created using the same soup as Snake, some added things like the growth serum and the DNA extra was not Harbinger, but Bladesinger." Ianto nodded as he smiled softly at Jack, "They made us with the hope of us being Super Soldiers. Of course now they know I cannot be listed as just muscles on bone. Meatsticks, the name they gave us … does not fit as I am more. Why Elite Super Solders were created as a sub-cell to Meatsticks. Fifth Cell were the template to the next generations of Meatsticks created, year after year from our tenth birthday but the new Super Soldiers are from MY mix. Snake and me… A drop of… animal."

"I saw a Troop of those… they call them troops, not cells. None under six foot, all broad shouldered, muscle upon muscle and devoid of any expression. Like… not only soulless, but thoughtless too. Trained to do as they are told, no questions, no free will." John said as he shuffled in the chair he was now curled up in, listening "you know… they will never be the same as you lot… they do not have imagination. They are what they are and sort of proud of it."

"Well… we are Dust Devils now from Torchwood. I hid myself from them… I do not intend hiding my uniqueness any more. We are not Meatsticks here… you know … I am starting to find that a derogatory term again, as vexing as when I heard it as a youth being beaten into the mat by my trainer. Maybe … maybe … never mind."

"What?" Jack asked with interest, Ianto rarely sharing thoughts so openly "What are you thinking Sweets?"

Ianto shot him a look at the term of endearment but Jack just grinned and waited as Ianto considered his words. Then he said "SS are the knife to our fists. We are the ones sent in to pummel, pond and tear. SS are sent in to simply surgically remove. We were the prototypes, they are the luxury models but in the end… they are meat too. I wonder if they know that. IF somewhere deep down they have that deep seated rage that we do. Well, you two don't but… born without love, without affection and told every day that you are expendable, an asset or a liability… you get this burning in your gut that never goes away. A frantic scrabbling rat down in your bowels tearing at your innards. All Meat feel it. Do you think they do? The SS? Do you think they have fear? Or is that bred out of them, why they never show emotion. Is there any?"

"Good question" John snorted "As much as your kind shows your anger and joy… no. The only thing I have ever seen in them other than indifference was once. ON a mission they were moving parallel to us sweeping and found someone from the other side. One of them sliced off the man's nose.. he said it was so on the other side he would not be recognized by his own kind, he was sending him to purgatory instead of the Next Place. So… they do fear something I guess. They believe in the Gods, and they believe in life after death."

Ianto filed that away as he drummed his fingertips along his thigh, like Morse code to his memory banks.

He had a weird feeling in his gut that those SS were more like him than people thought.

Him and the Snake.


	6. test me will you?

Ianto lay in the dark listening to Jack's breathing as the man lay sleeping, plastered against his side with their limbs untried and the soft breach on Ianto's shoulder as Jack snuggled into him soothing. Ianto did not sleep much, never has as when battle ready you don't sleep for days at a time but sometimes, laying here in the dark with his limpet, he was finding small pockets of nothing. Nice. To find those, to lose time. Waking to find several hours had passed even… refreshed and slightly surprised by the lack of dreaming, inner training the Meatsticks usually do during down time and he wondered of other Dust Devils were experiencing these cycles that dropped out to let them actually sleep. Like normal people. He was going to ask Owen about it, ask if others had told him they were letting go of their formal training and starting to evolve into Dust Devils. Woodies. Humans.

Ping.

Huh?

Ianto slid carefully from his lover's embrace and turned to kiss him, not caring if he kept the caller waiting. This time of night… well. He settled in the chair and opened the call to find the Commander there in full dress uniform looking a little dire.

"Sir?"

"Sorry Ianto, I know it is your slarz cycle … I am at the Summit Meeting for the Unified Planetary Defenses. I was drinking with an old friend who let something slip and I have clued into the momentary mumble. I am checking…. I am not pleased with what I am finding and… I needed to warn you as soon as I could obtain a secure channel to do so" Whit said softly as he took in the disheveled hair, the bleary eyes and the nakedness of the man who had not bothered to hide his scars. Why would he? They were his medals.

"I am listening."

"You are being sent a secondary intake. I know… not usually done half way through training the current intake but as you have now successfully handed back a team that are not only more vicious and honed than they thought they would be but are also more determined… they are saying they want to test you so they are sending a troop to…"

"troop" Ianto cut him off "Is that the word they used? Not cell? Troop?"

"Yes. Yes they did, I found that strange too but he is old school and never approved of the Advancement Program. He was one of those who rallied for the Super soldiers and… why are you doing that?" Wilt asked as he watched the man squirm in the chair like someone was tricking him then Ianto sighed

"What do you have?" Ianto asked.

"A troop of 40. What made me pause. Cells come on 30s. Not 40s. Super soldier Troops come on 40s. The number said was 40, I checked the manifest and is it definitely 40 bodies coming your way and … I do not think they are Meatsticks. The dietary requirements seem… more." Whit warned.

"We were just talking about them" Ianto said as he leaned back in the chair, suddenly looking so… human … then he smiled softly and Whit saw the beauty in his child "They lack things we have, were shaped out for tougher things we do not have. They thought this a good fix to the problem of our… emotions. Then they found they also are to focused and do not have the ability to evolve or change direction to counter a move. No free will means no thinking around a problem. So. They are sending me a troop of SS to see what happens."

"Yes, most confusing as you only service Meatsticks, that was the agreement. Cells. There was never an agreement for SS to come to your facility. Why I felt the need to warn you. It feels… wrong."

.

..

"So… why do you think they are sending them here?" Owen asked the question everyone else was chewing on, direct as per usual.

"I sat up thinking about it the rest of the night. Super Soldiers are trained to infiltrate. Assimilate and learn. They observe and try to find the weakness there, the cracks in the armor. They are sent to devour and conquer. Why send a troop here? Personally… I think they know we struck water. I think they are being sent to train alright, not how to fight alongside us like it will be touted … no… they are coming to discover how to overthrow us." Ianto said with a frown.

"But… they will be coming to find Meatsticks. They have no idea what Woodies are" Owen said as he leaned back, no longer alarmed "Silly fuckers think they are coming in here as the Elite. They have no idea."

"And let's keep it that way. Henders… lets perform a little exercise in Dust Devils 101 shall we? I want them to step off that transporter onto this soil and be confused. On the back foot, keep them dancing like that as long as we can. Change the rules, switch things out and when they look like they are starting to follow, cut them down and change it again. SS cannot stand deviation. They are trained to be single flow thinkers. A to B. Throw A to H then back to C and see them stall out, then lose their shit."

"Mess with them" John said with growing excitement "You want us to take an Elite Super Solider Troop and fuck them up?"

"They want to test us? We shall test them!"


	7. here they go

Henders stood at the front of the podium and looked out over the sea of faces, all bland and devoid of emotion … all looking like robots. Gods, he hated SS.

"I am Henders. Captain to you… or if you are one of those I tap today… Boss. Lining the walls are Dust Devils. These men and women… yes… women… are natives to this place. We live, breath and eat this dust. By the time you leave you will have earned a Dust Devil patch and be an Elite Force with the titles to match. Your blood will be thicker, you skin tone darker and your backbones stronger. Those of you who make it. We will push you to the limit of your endurance, then push you over the edge. You will fall. Each and every one of you at some stage will eat dust. Embrace it… it is part of life here. If you are tapped, memorize the face of the one who chose you, his face… his uniform… his name. Name. There is no number here, no call sign. We are all named and you will refer to us by our name… Boss whatever. Out there in the Verse you might be the SS, but here you are just clay to be moulded and you will either be returned to the powers that be the better for your time here… or in body bags. Either way, the contract does not specify dead or alive ya know." Henders gave the same spiel given to every cell upon arrival with a few correction like they did not care either way.

As his eyes roved along the faces Ianto wondered if they were even listening. Ianto stood back along the wall between Jack and Gwen, hiding his amusement as he saw himself in the man posturing at the front of the room. Had he been like that? Forward? Intimidating? Bastardy?

It was time to move forward and greet, he went for the three who looked to be the leaders. Covertly having watched from the time of disembarking to see others look to them, see them covertly give hand signals and simply choose the best of everything on offer like they were entitled.

He tapped the biggest one who didn't' respond.

"You take a knee now as instructed." Ianto said calmly.

"I do not kneel for Meatsticks!"

Ianto reacted before he even had time to consider a response. His knuckles rabbit punching the man in the solar plexus and he folded over gracefully for lanto on his hands and knees, gasping for air as he felt pain. "Boss. You forgot to say Boss. And… what makes you think I am a Meatstick?"

Ianto stood calmly wondering if the man ever really felt it like that before. Pain. After all … Ianto wss not your average prick right? This Devil had been engineered too and just as he evaded bullets… he also packed a punch.

Those close by had turned to see the man on his knees dry retching as Ianto looked past him to the second one he had decided on, reaching out to tap him gently then motioning with his hand in a downward motion and the man gave Ianto a look of pure venom as he slowly lowered himself to a knee. Good. They feel anger then. Fear can come later.

The third one he had decided on stood impassively and Ianto was about to tap him when he noted something off to one side. Really? He kept eye contact with the one he had intended tapping as he said softly "Johnny. Swap."

John's hand was poised to tap and he didn't' hesitate as he swung it to tap the man Ianto was eyeballing and Ianto turned to regard the man who had thought himself about to be John's worm. Ianto said calmly "Kneel maggot."

The man knelt and Ianto knew he had the three ringleaders of the troop, those watching with hooded eyes ready to react if an order was given. Clever. They think they are so strong… so powerful.

"Right" John said calmly to the one he had just tapped "You did something to annoy him. I didn't see but I know this man and if he refused to tap you, you pissed him off. Challenge!"

Of course John knew as well as the other DDs that Ianto had noticed the other man was hiding and chose him, this one had done nothing but they were to start as they meant to go forward with misdirection so a good thrashing of one of their top dogs was a good way to assert a little fear into the situation.

"A challenge has been made" Justice roared with an eagerness that had her teeth flashing in the light like little daggers "To the Crucible!"

John motioned with his finger for the man to follow him to the challenge area and once there he looked around at those circling the large ring "This is the Challenge Crucible. Once… you may challenge one of us once during this rotation as we can challenge you… you may do it once. If you think yourself better, stronger, cleverer… go for it. Challenge you handler, or another's. If you think you can win. If you win you may choose another to switch to, or switch one of your own to your current hander. If you lose… the one who beat you is now the one who can chose where you go… if you survive."

Ianto settled beside Jack to watch the show and Jack said under his breath "these units are battle ready. They're not training models… they are fully evolved."

"I know. I hate being right all the time" Ianto replied sagely "This is what I feared. They are here to find out how to overthrow us."

"Silly little boys" Jack smiled as he rocked back on the balls of his feet "They really have no idea, do they!"


	8. plant a foot in the dirt

John made a show of removing his jacket. Tossing it back to another tapped worm who caught it with a look of horror at being reduced to …what… a dresser? John then calmly planted his feet and let his shoulders drop "come on butter cup. Rub me under my chin … let's see if I like butter."

Ianto looked at Jack who wore a matching look of confusion over John's weird tactic but…whatever. Madness was in here.

The man swung and John pivoted while bobbing down, returning a blow that connected even as the SS fist met nothing but air, John's hit in the groin. The man bellowed as he landed on his knees, clutching at his privates and John said merrily "Oh sorry. Wasn't sure you had any balls… just checking. Oh… and I play dirty. You were trained for that… right?"

Jack snorted at the old game John had played before and then his smile faded as he realized that if he recognized this, they might too and he wilted. The SS grinned, yeah. He knew this style. Jack made a noise in his throat. John responded to the change order and swung his boot into the man's head, forcing him onto his side where he tried to cover himself against the boots now raining down on him. Then John stepped back and glanced at Jack. They know dirty… they don't know Bastard.

Ianto watched those around the circle, especially the three he had tapped and the one that had been the last minute change did something. He was right. This was the real Aloha of the group. He lifted his chin slightly and the man the ground rose majestically to his feet like he was made of something else, blood dripping down his chin ad he grinned and was about to say something pithy as he took a step toward John but the blade in John's hand was unexpected… the Katana held by the 'dresser' along with his jacket slid from the scabbard before anyone could react and John cut the man where he stood.

Blood and viscera fell on the floor, dust rising as the man gasped with pain and confusion, looking down as he saw his innards sliding from the cut from hip to hip.

"Careful there princess… seems I don't like butter after all" John said as he stepped back and grimaced at the mess moving towards his boots. Owen waited until John stepped from the circle and shot in there to try and save the idiot SS.

Ianto watched the Alpha breathe in sharply, giving himself away. So. They feel fear then? The man was staring intently at John, then his gaze sifted to Henders with pure anger and Ianto knew their rouse had worked. They thought Henders was the Alpha. Ianto was just another dust devil. Wellllll, well, well. Sooner or later that one would learn that there are devils… and then there is The Devil. And when time came for a challenge… Ianto had to be the one to have him if they were to break the spirit of this troop.

In time. The Devil would dance.

"I don't know about you but I am bored now" John said as he handed the still dripping Katana to the Dresser who looked at the sword with disgust, his troop brother's blood on the blade and he went to sheath it as John turned back with horror "Are you fucking mad? That is an Heirloom piece you fucking idiot! Wipe it first you fool!"

"With what?"

"Are you wearing rags? Fir fucksake. That is Vliierian Steel you imbecile. Use your shirt! Or your tongue!" John flicked his wrist and he turned and pranced off, calling out "Come on kids. Idiot there has to catch up with us once he has some guts again."

Ianto watched the man look at the blade, then his dying comrade, then as he had hoped… directly at their Alpha now nodded and looked down at the writhing man with annoyance. Then over the circle at Ianto who was still there waiting to be acknowledged. The man strode across the circle to face Ianto "Is this how it is?"

"Did they not show you the contract? You are here to be honed like that blade. Placed in the bowels of hell so the heat may weaken you. Here… hot and weak… we will beat the living tar from you until you have become something else… then we will dip you in the purest water and you will emerge honed. Shiny and new. Forged into something better… sleeker and believe you me… murderous." Ianto said without breaking eye contact "But know this. For it to happen you have to survive the fires. For you walk in hell now and with only us devils here to show you the safe places to plant your feet. One wrong step and you will fertilize the dust."

.

.

Jack stood in the dust as he looked down the row of a small group of twelve Worms the skimmers had delivered out this training ground (divide and conquer) their handlers standing back as Jack addressed them "Welcome to hell. I will be your tour guide today. I am Harkness. Some of you may have noticed that I am not a Meatstick. No. I am Boeshanninan. Here on Torchwood there is no designation based on birth or design. Those of us that are citizens here are all one kind. One breed. We are devils of Torchwood. Look around at her. Barren, desolate, nasty bitch devoid of life isn't she? Once upon a time this was a lush planet full of green plant life, blue water and the islands of soil. Animal life was abundant and in one of the early Star-Date Files it was listed as a Mecca. Can you believe that? This was desirable as a place to live… early colonies set up and they were soon reporting back that it was paradise. Then came the flares. Look down. Where you stand someone once stood looking around at trees, wildlife… beauty. Look at the dist. settling on the top of your boot. That is ash. That is all that remains of that civilization. Those people, their Mecca. For paradise was lost, and now all that is left is hell. Welcome to it. Just remember… Dust Devils live here. We like it here. We have adapted. You must learn to as well… or you will feed the monster that is Torchwood. She will never be satiated you know, ever since that day when she first felt the licks of the Devil's tongue… the wood of the trees flamed… the first ash of the dead settled on her skin… she felt lust. A lust for the souls of all who step onto her. Only devils can live here. You… are only visiting. Keep your hands and feet in the vehicle at all times, respect your tour guides and … do not feed the animals. We are hungry too."

Jack grinned at them as Ianto fought against the laughter bubbling up. He was enjoying himself, wasn't he? But it was working as one of the SS looked nervously to his left, gauging the distance to the skimmers they would have to double time it to if a flare struck.

Jack stood on the rise as if challenging the sun.

For a devil does not fear flame. Not one who has felt it and lived.


	9. a little dance before dinner

"Sal." Ianto said softly and he watched the Alpha straightened up to turn and face him, the surprise evident as Ianto had gleaned his name from the whispers. Ianto smiled as he added "I see you. I am not your average devil. I have been watching you and I am now sure that you have no idea what you are doing."

It had been three days.

Three days or terrorising and blatant attacking to find their weaknesses and time after time they had looked to this one for a sign. They were all coiled springs waiting to explode … to attack but held back as their Alpha kept that thin semblance of order. More than one looked worse for wear, the Challenge Gauntlet getting a workout to as they tried to pummel only to find those challenged revelled in the game.

Three days and Ianto had spent the time ruminating. He was ready.

"How do you know my name?" Sal asked.

"It is what your woman there calls you" Ianto replied with a nod to one of the other men who looked shocked and then Ianto said "Sorry. You are not a woman? Sorry, hard to tell with your cloying cowering and simpering. Thought someone who constantly needs their alpha to tell them what to do must have no balls of their own. You try to be the one in charge while he calls the shots in your ear … masterful but seriously darling… you are far too tame to ever be an Alpha. We all knew from day one that you were his beard."

Silence.

"So. Sal. Wanna dance with the devil?"

They walked calmly to the circle and Ianto placed himself much the same as John had with one exception. Ianto removed his shirt and let his skin breathe, the soft smattering of chest hair that did not hide the scars no doubt a surprise as Meatsticks are generally hairless. Clean and easy to mend. But as we already know… Ianto is not your average cat.

Sal was wary, looking for an opening but Ianto stood calmly watching and after a while he came to attention, settling back to stand at east, parade rest with his hands behind his back. He did not move a muscle as Sal slowly circled behind him and looked him up and down. Jack felt himself bristle and forced himself to look for the danger in the other one who had pretended to be the Alpha, their nervousness coming off them in waves that washed over the troop.

Sal swept Ianto's leg… that was not there. Ianto was suddenly facing him, moving so fast only the dust flying at an inch above the ground betrayed the fact he had really moved, not materialized. Ianto smiled and settled at parade rest once more.

Sal straightened and stared at him, then went for mid body. Ianto was beside hi, slapping his head like a mother cat cuffing her kitten. Again, the only dust seemed to come from Sal's boots.

Owen started a high pitched giggle, his hand over his mouth as he watched with glee. A little boy watching a funny show.

Sal swung and followed with a hard hook back only to find Ianto behind him, slapping his head again.

"Tut tut" Ianto ticked his tongue "slow, aren't you."

Sal swung and dove, kicked and roared as Ianto moved like greased lightning, putting the flares to shame as he showed that the hours spent slowly dancing in the dust were all to learn such pretty fucking moves that Jack felt himself getting hard watching.

Then Ianto struck, the heel of his hand slamming up into Sal's chin and the man yelped as he felt his head snap back and he staggered, Ianto again at parade rest in the middle of the circle like he didn't know what ws wrong with the man.

"What the fuck!" Sal spat out blood with shock.

"What? Ahhhhhhhh…. There is the question darling" Ianto purred softly "What I am is something you will never see again. I am something of an enigma."

Sal was panting, tiring as he lunged again and this time Ianto playfully tapped his arse as Jack bellowed out a laugh and joined Owen with the hand over the mouth to stop the noise distracting the fighters, as others tittered softly.

"I am the one who cut the head from The Snake." Ianto whispered into his ear "I am the one who got the Agency to give me an entire fucking planet!"

Sal blinked as he drew back and focused on him again, this time his arms swinging "fucker."

"I am the one who owns your hide and will carve it from your bones if I want to wear it to dinner" Ianto punched… hard. Sal went down to land in a heap at Ianto's feet as Ianto leaned over him and said "For I AM the Devil and this is MY hell."

Ianto calmly started to walk from the ring and he called over his shoulder "Any time you want to dance with the Devil let me know but I have to warn you… next time I will be warmed up already. I won this one… the next challenge is yours."

Sal rolled ot his back and groaned as he felt the pain in his body, rolling his head to find Owen crouched near him. Owen grinned as he asked "Want me to give you something for that?"

"Tell me… how does a Meatstick get that much strength and agility?" Sal croaked.

"Oh… we don't." Owen shrugged as he rose and dropped the vial of painkiller for the man to suck at "Ianto? He's not a Meatstick at all. Never was. Like The Snake… he is an anomaly. Only… unlike the Snake… this one? We fight for him out of respect and love… not fear. Learn that kiddo and you might yet earn a Devil's Patch. You would be the first SS. For you are the first person he has ever challenged. He sees something in you worth it I guess. Worth his ire."

As Sal lay there sucking the vial dry he pondered if that was such a great thing to brag about.


	10. let the scales fall from your eyes

Sal was sitting with his food dribbling off his spoon as he stared into space and when someone sat opposite he took a moment to let his eyes adjust, finding the woman a surprise. She was young, pretty in a voluptuous way with her long dark hair like liquid.

"How do you stay so clean?" he asked inanely and she giggled.

"I don't walk the dirt if I can help it" Gwen answered "I hate this place."

"Tell me about it" Sal grunted "That bastard over there… what's his handle? Jones?"

Gwen turned to look at Ianto and then back to him "He is the Devil. You know THEE Devil. That is General Ianto Jones."

"What?" Sal's mouth dropped open "General? A Meatstick?"

Gwen hid her grimace at the term that was no longer acceptable and she answered with a glace around "They say… they say there is a connection with him to The Snake."

"I see. One of his cell?"

"No" she leaned back as she now knew what had been suspected. They knew nothing. Running blind. She reached out to run her fingertip around the glass of water in front of her, letting her blood red nail slowly revolve as she said softly "And this… is natural."

"So there IS water here" he said with satisfaction and she felt her stomach drop as she nodded. "Where?"

"Are you insane? If they knew I was even talking to you … they think I am asking for a ride off when you go. My cell is gone, I am the only one left and I am trying to get off this rock. If they knew I was telling you about the pool… my life would not be worth the gene splicing that created it."

Sal drummed his fingers on the tale as he looked around then asked in a low tone "Who can I get to talk?"

"Him" she glanced at John "He is the one who cut his tail off, only the fact he is an old war buddy of the man's squeeze that saved him."

"His squeeze?"

"Harkness. He is the Devil's bed warmer." She said with a sneer.

"Ahhhhhhh. I did wonder… right. I see. He likes men, now I see why …. Right. He assumed my second was my lover" he screwed his face up to show disgust.

"In the service we are all men are we not?" Gwen asked with wide eyes "An eager hole is an eager hole… or pole."

Sal laughed then grimaced as his ribs bit and she rose, "Gotta go, they are looking."

The she said loudly "And the library has all your needs!"

.

.

John looked up as the man settled in a chair nearby, his pain evident in the slow way he moved and John closed the book he was reading to settle and wait for him to speak. Finally, impatient as ever, John spoke first "You are here because you want to see the water. Gappy told you I might take you if you ask nicely and because it will piss of The Devil. You do not know if it is true or if I don't' care. Try your luck, if I am in a good mood the answer will be yes. If I feel pissy today I will tear your head off and shit in your neck. Which do you think I am?"

"I think…. You will take me or you would have already torn my head off and lowered your trousers to bend over me" Sal said.

John laughed softly as he placed the book on flower arranging down and rose "come on then Sal the Super Man."

.

.

Rhys powered down the Hover and watched as John led Sal down the walkway to look at the lake that now spanned an area large enough to put the entire training faculty in. It was a lake aright.

"Fuck me sideways" Sal said with awe, his eyes dinking in the sight, then he crouched to take a handful of water, cupping it to his lips for a taste. "By the gods… pure?"

"As the driven snow" Ianto said, making Sal squeal and spin with horror as Ianto came from nowhere to be directly behind him. He half expected a cuff to his head. "Now you see why they sent you here to recon the place. They want you to find my weakness, exploit it and overthrow me, return the planet to their keeping and they then get the water. Only problem is… it is MY planet and I do not want to share with tossers."

Sal looked at the man who still did not have a scratch on him and then at the water as he let his confusion show.

"Sal. Salomin. Salmon. A fish. Did you know that? A fish this big" Ianto held out his hands "Lived in bodies of water like this. Sleek, pretty an graceful. The centre of this planet is ice, as first thought. The Snake was almost there drilling for it, we finished the job. My planet, my water. My world. One day there might be fish in there again. One day a little ecological environment that sustains those living around it, in it and from it. Imagine… catching your food, cooking over an open fire… living as our ancestors once did. I know you can. I know you were not bred for dreams and fanciful thoughts but the way you moved… you have imagination. Imagine… freedom."

Sal looked at him with confusion "I am SS. I do not have that choice."

"Ahhhhh…. Always read the fine print" Ianto laughed as he wagged a finger "They never do. No one ever suspects the little added paragraph here and there. They signed… sent you… expect their return … silly little fools."

"What… what do you mean!"

"Dance with the devil… lose your soul"

"We don't have souls" Sal said with venom, "we are just… just…just…"

"Real. Human. Men. Lovers. Fathers? Did they sterilize you? Big handsome you? No… one of the reasons you are Alpha... they will want to breed you later on after you have lived a few wars and are too damaged for service… no. How can you create life if you do not have one of your own? Hmmm? Salomon. You know nothing. You are here to learn? Open your fucking eyes… one man's hell is another man's world. Mine."

Sal was beyond confused now as he faced Ianto. "What do you want from me?"

"Salomon" Ianto said softly "From Old Earth. Spanish… means Man of Peace."


	11. Sal sees the light

Sal sat in the mess hall and watched as Gwen entered with the kids, one of them running for Ianto who lit up as he dropped to a knee to catch her, lifting Amilie to his hip as she showered his face in kisses, her little voice high pitched as she told him about a picture she ws painting.

Gwen settled and the lids do too. Then it struck him. Her kids. Hers. A Meatstick with children? Toshiko entered and settled at a table as Owen rushed to get her a glass of water, their love raw as he stroked her hair then placed a hand over her stomach. What? Meatsticks… both of them… what?

Ianto kissed Jack as he let Amilie side into a seat, both men beaming as they sat to eat with their family. Blaze sat heavily, rubbing his face as he glared around the room "Nothing. This water is from somewhere but I…"

"The lake is larger than the one on Rassilon 4." Sal said calmly "And it is pure. I touched it, tasted it and it wss cold. Cold."

"What?"

"See over there? What do you see?"

Blaze leaned back to look over and neither man saw John calmly walk over to stand near their table while in a conversation with Henders, both men watching the table intently.

"Three Meatsticks with someone's kids."

"The one with the little girl on his knee… That is the man who killed The Snake. His mate is the handsome one who is Boeshanninan. The woman is cell to the two men. Those are her children." Sal said like it was nothing at all "She is Meatstick, like the Devil. The kids are from her. She bred."

"What?"

"SHE bred them herself!" he focused on his mate "don't you see? They are not Meatsticks… not anymore. They are… something else."

"Torchwood, so we are technically Woodies" Henders answered from behind them "Bit we call ourselves Dust Devils. We are minions to the one we serve. The Devil Himself. Yeah. Our Alpha. Our friend. Our bother. Most of us WERE Meatsticks in the beginning of things but we are evolving. We were bred to acclimatise right? We are. This place is getting under our skin so much we are getting a red tint to it. Toshiko is with child… she and Owen are of the old word too. Don't use it again please. We are Dust Devils here. Owen was a rejected specimen, kept for his medical mind as he was not capable of combat. He proves that sometimes they are wrong. Sometimes they do not know the ways of a man's heart… or soul. We do have them. So do you. You are not just a Super Soldier. Not just SS. You are a man. You are a human with feelings, thoughts, desires. A soul. They lied to you to keep you subservient to them. Them. Like they are gods… they are not gods. We should know... being devils and all that."

Sal looked around the room "What did he mean… the small print in the contract?"

"Ahhhhh" John swing the chair around so he could straddle it, leaning on the back as he looked at them with glee "that is the right question. Well done Sal. You advance. Come with me after the meal, I will show you the next level in your training."

..

.

"Hello Sal"

Sal stood there with open confusion as Ianto stood in the doorway, then stepped aside "come on in, take a seat."

He entered the apartment to find it full of colour, lght and movement as the kids raced about chasing a small dogglett. Like a dog with short legs and the fur long and sleek, the tail curling like that of a monkey and the face catlike. Rare.

"Don't mind them, their Grandy spoils them" Ianto said with a wave of his and as he motioned to some chairs "take a seat. Let's talk as men do."

Sal sat.

"You see…" Ianto begin as he handed papers to Sal and the one who had come with him. "Here, Blaze might want to read it even if you are more interested in me. There is a clause in the paperwork for every single recruit sent here for training. If we decide one is preferable to the training faculty as a trainer or a citizen, we reserve the right to keep them. So far there have been eight Meatsticks we have decided to add to our collective, making them citizens of Torchwood and freeing them of the Meatstick name. As Woodies they are now called Dust Devils. You see… it does not specify Meatsticks… just recruits. So… ANYONE they send me is subject to my interest and possible ownership… for release. If I decide to, I can have an entire Troop of SS. Of course, that would piss some off and cause a ruckus so… more likely I would keep five or six of you, let the others return to serve after here and they probably will excel. Of course… they might never send me SS again knowing my habit of procuring the best for myself but… they re the silly fuckers that signed the paperwork, yes?"

Sal looked at Blaze who was nodding energetically. He gushed "It's right. All of it… we could keep Monsoon, ray, Heather and… maybe Chip or Montague."

Ianto watched the two conversate, Blaze holding the papers to his chest possessively as he hissed "We Are doing this right? They are breeding… children!"

"The deal is for thirty cell members.. they sent forty of these bods. Maybe we can keep ten? Say… the deal was thirty we give you back thirty?" John asked from his chair as he lazily twirled a ribbon on his fingers "Sounds fair to me."

Can we trust ten" Jack argued like they were not there "ten of them could mean they maintain a troop… we want them to assimilate, become Dust Devils… not keep their SS mentality."

"Eight?" Sal countered "Meet us half way?"

Ianto looked at the man who showed moxie considering there was not actually a negotiation on the table as the numbers were never really an argument here either. He decided he liked that show of brain farting. The man was finally thinking independently of training.

"We can do that… Jack? Cariad? We can incorporate ten into our security forces? They will make amazing sparing partners for the next intake … I do love a good show."

Jack nodded, sitting back as Amilie demanded a cuddle.

And lust like that… Ianto gained another leader's head… stopped another hostile takeover… and gained.


	12. it is what it is

"Rule number one" Whit said as he looked around the table of aghast shareholders "Do not fuck with The Devil. How many times do I have to remind you he was created and bred to outthink, infiltrate, assimilate and destroy."

"Eight! Eight SS, do you know the costing alone for eight units like that…"

"There is a saying… beware how long you look into the abyss… for if you look into the abyss.. the abyss looks into you. You sent them to find to if he was vulnerable… now you know he is not" Whit said with delight in the horror of it all "For you see only the black out there… Ianto sees the light of the stars. Opportunity. He always sees that, was trained to. Bred to. He will always seek to gain, control and maintain. You sent SS to a Meatstick facility expecting … what… they would destroy it? Our costing for that place alone… you were willing to destroy it because of what… come on. You know dammed well it is because they found water!"

The table exploded as he knew it would. Some demanding confirmation and explanation like they didn't know, others defending their actions and only one sat quietly staring at Whit with interest "How much?"

"Enough to fuel the planet for eternity" Whit said with glee "Pure. Cold. All his as per the contracts. He owns the planet and all in and on. IF he chose eight SS to keep, he can. His world, his rules and he can keep whatever he likes. You signed the papers as well as he did. This is the payment for getting killers. Tell me that last lot reoriented has not decimated since going active. Come on. He is superseding expectation . So you challenge him by sending fully active Elite Special Forces Super Solders that are not only fully grown an trained but have already seen battle… he smelt them coming, saw the challenge, accepted it and turned them as gently as breeze turns a sail boat."

"He is dangerous."

"As we made him to be."

"He is challenging us!"

"As we made him to be."

"You… you are fucking proud of it? He has us by the balls!"

"As we trained him to do. Infiltrate. Assimilate, seek out threats and eliminate them. Right now ladies and gentlemen, we are the threat and if you think my boy is not capable of cutting your throats in your sleep without even registering as off-world... think again. The Devil has his ways."

"The Devil" someone snorted "Fucking stupid name. no such thing as a devil."

"You have a soul? You believe in the gods? Then you know there are devils too. It is said that the devil's greatest trick is convincing the worlds he does not exist" Whit was enjoying himself as he swung in the chair in a most Iantoish way "you poked a sharp shitty stick at hell and someone has popped their head up to say hello. Seriously people… be grateful he didn't keep them all for himself. He could have."

.

.

"… and then it pumps into the tank" Rhys was showing Blaze how they transferred the water, the hose in the lake interesting him. She considered and watched the water with open awe. "Great isn't it? Who would have thought, not only are we no longer owned by the Agency, we are men. Free men. Real. I have a mind to court that Gwen."

"She is the Devil's isn't she?"

"No. She was married to the Captain's brother. He died, she and the kids became his wards then he met the Devil and they became a family. No.. sister-in-law. Different cells.. but really.. no cell is his… the Devil was made separate for the exact reason he demonstrated when he delivered The Snake's head in a containment box to the Agency." Rhys brushed off his clothes and rose, looking over the lake "I have immersed myself in it. Yeah... over there they have dug out a secondary pit… they call is a wallow, then let some water then fill it before closing it off so we don't contaminate the supply. Wanna feel it? Want to be covered in water? Come on… then you will know what the term immersion really means."

Blaze found it not only strangely comforting to be back in fluid like the birthing pools but upon rising from the water he felt strangely energized.

"See? Washes your sins away. Some say the water is from the Gods. Tears they wept over the injustice of our creation. Do you feel it? Light, airy and strangely.. whole? That is your soul." Rhys grinned at him as he watched the woman blink and look at around with confusion "don't' be scared. We all feel a moment of panic at first when we realise there are no orders to follow… no path lit. The fear will subside… the relief won't."

"This is real" Blaze said softly "We are really… forfeit."

"This is not that…this as… you are found. Wandering in the black, adrift and alone without purpose waiting orders so you might feel a moment of worth. You are found. You are home. There are no orders, no expectations and you will never again have to bow to anyone. You can say no. How about that? I did this morning. Offered an apple tart and I said no. I don't like apple tarts. I dind not even know until I said it but you know…I really don't."

"Hansell over there is supposed to be training some of your fellas today but he didn't want to. Swapped with Ferryman. Wanted to watch the water." Rhys grinned as he pointed to an old black man who was humming to himself as he watched the small ripples on the water.

"The fear will subside" Blaze repeated softly to herself.

"Yeah. There is punishment is an ear slapping from Ianto ya know… you don't get put down for saying no. Not here. We are real here. We have souls. Feelings. Rights."

"I'll be damned" Blaze huffed.

"Yep. Damned. Welcome to hell." Rhys grinned "grand isn't it!"


	13. Checkmate

"We were sent to check out your defenses, weaknesses and if possible work out how to quietly overthrow you" Sal confirmed what Ianto already knew as he sat at the table with the handlers "Our brief was that you were dissidents trying to take control and we were to work out how to disarm, immobilize and … if need be… kill."

"Emphasis on that part. You do realize you are forfeit" Owen pointed out.

"I know."

"No… he means the moment they placed you on a transporter for this dust demon you were fodder. You see, once you killed us and took control… you would be the only ones who could tell the truth of it. They would have you all sectioned out and killed quietly somewhere before telling the worlds we were attacked by pirates or something and they are meekly protecting their now unsecure assets." Ianto said as he drummed his fingers and Sal paled as he saw the logic to the train of thought.

"We had no idea you were so controlled, dug in and… and…"

"I own this planet. You see the deed there on the wall. They didn't know there was water, now they want it back but the Shadow Proclamation would never allow it. This is their only way to secure it. You are as dead as us. You… worth ten of us per egg easily." Toshiko sighed.

"Well… madam… since there is already one and a half of you there, I would disagree" Sal smiled and she smiled back, showing her pretty eyes.

"You know… there is a way around this that saves face all around and leaves them unable to try this with a second unit" Ianto was already three or four steps ahead as usual and the mean glint in his eye had John moving his chair back slightly. He knew that look, one that told him sooner or later his own dance with the devil would be the scariest few moments of his life. "Their demands to 'release' the eight really pisses me off."

"We are keeping the eight" Jack pointed out, "They will swell or defenses."

"Well… forty would a hell of a lot more" Ianto replied sagely, his eyes fixed on Sal "you know… anyone seeking asylum would be granted it under the Unified Planetary Treaties."

.

.

"So you see… we were not sent here on a recon. We were sent here for a land grab. An illegal one. Shadow Proclamation… Unified Planets… you name the ones who would come and kill us all for this breach if our own bosses don't leaving the planet unarmed, unpopulated and under the control of the agency once more" Sal explained to those sitting at the tables in silent shock "Brothers… we have been used. We were chosen so something other than the valour due to us, promised to us at birth… we were sent to make a mess, clean it up and then throw ourselves on our own fucking swords we used to do it!"

"Fuck that!" someone shouted angrily "No! Fuck them!"

"The Devil knows, has laid it out and shown me the paths we were about to take… he is correct in all our reasoning and guessed our orders as easily as guessing the colour of the fucking dust out there. He made us an offer."

Silence as they settled.

"Asylum. Those who want to stay here… as long as we are in this dust the Agency can not touch us, this planet does not belong to them and if we seek asylum we can stay here as free men. Work alongside the Dust Devils and exist a true, long life. Those who do not want that can go home with the next cell to leave with a file claiming they were unsuitable for the heat, no harm no foul. Know though… they will section you out and you will disappear into the black."

Silence as they digested.

"I am staying" he told them calmly "I want a life here. They are breeding damn it. I want a life. I want to sit in the sun, read a book… swim in that fucking lake. Defend it. Mean something to someone other than a rank. He saw me. Looked right into me…my… my soul. He saw my soul and I felt it… I felt it move, shift and become. I belong here. I am real, I am a man and I belong."

One by one a hand went up to show allegiance, covering their heart as they rose to stand and silently agree.

The Agency lost an entire Troop in one day, with not a single shot fired, not a single drop of bloodshed.

And Ianto's hands were clean.

.

.

"So… what does this mean?" one of the commanders asked, her frown deep as she looked at the screeds and screeds of paper coming through, John's signature along with Jack's on a lot of the paperwork, a little coven hoof stamp on the corner of them all.

"That is a hoof print. The mark of The Devil." Whit said with a degree of amusement he could not hide "Seems the Troop asked for immunity and asylum from the Agency's grip. As per the United Planetary Alliance, any group asking asylum can be granted it if the alternative is death or enslavement."

"But… that is just for humans! Not Meatsticks!" someone said with anger.

Whit knew he had them as he leaned back and said softly "These were Elite Super Soldiers, not Meatsticks. This was an elite squad … forty of the deadliest, most effective killers we had. And I must point out… all human. Not a single Meatstick among them but also… anyone and everyone that gains citizenship to Torchwood immediately becomes a Woodie… recognized as a human being regardless of birth or design. The moment Ianto claims them, they are real."

"Bullshit!"

"That's… sacrilege." Another said with horror.

"No. That is modern warfare, as taught in our own classes. Infiltrate, assimilate… where ever possible… claim. Ianto has done this. His planet. His men. His world… his rules." Whit said and then added "And the Shadow Proclamation are aware, these have all been CC'd to them for their records too. There can be no comeback without gaining their ire. No. We have to accept the fact that when we made him… we made a new species that is now decimating the worlds."

"Like a disease" someone muttered.

Whit nodded "Or a cure."


	14. mic drop

"So what now?"

"I don't know. I conquered a monster, won a planet, found a lover and freed my people… I don't' know Cariad. I am kind of tired now" Ianto admitted as he rubbed at his eyes "All this mystery and intrigue makes me so damn tired."

"Mister No Sleep. I know you lay there letting me sleep cuddling you like a big cuddly teddy bear. Tell you what… how about I tire you out a little more and we get us an afternoon nap like old farts?"

Ianto let Jack take his hand, the kiss so sweet and gentle even if there were hoots from those in the training room.

"Yeah, and you can all look" Ianto yelled as he let Jack lead him away "he's all mine and I don't' share arse this fucking delectable. All of you look at what is mine… and the only person in the entire multi-verse I shall ever bow my head to!"

"HOORAHHHHH"

.

.

Ianto slept. He dreamed and his mind shifted, collated and shuffled… thought and discarded…. focused and compared. By the time Jack woke he found Ianto laying there still asleep and he could not believe it. He NEVER woke before the night owl and he was taken with how youthful and handsome the man was sleeping on the pillow next to him, his long lashes fluttering against his cheeks and his mouth twitching at one corner. Jack kissed the twitch and was rewarded with a soft smile. He thought Ianto would open his eyes and say something cheeky but he sighed Jack's name and snuggled in.

Jack felt like he might overflow with delight as he realized Ianto was dreaming of him. A god dream, a happy one. He held him and rubbed his back as he let him sleep on until the supper chime told everyone the first round of food was up for those not on duty.

"Sweetheart, come on. Hungry?"

"Hmmmmmm?" OK… his pout was cute too.

"Ianto."

Ianto blearily glared at him with the bottom lip now engaged and Jack wondered, not for the first time, what he looked like as a little toddler. He really wanted to see his old files. "Hey."

"Cariad?" Ianto 's face cleared and he smiled, that soft dopey one just for him.

They dressed and wandered to the dining room where Amilie was first to see them, yelling as she clambered down from her chair to race over, her brother Frankie following behind as their sister Marty sat back with Gwen and Rhys. A good man that Rhys. Fitted right in and already had his knife and fork at work cutting the children's meat for them as Gwen watched on like a boss.

"So… we have new tables added" Ianto said as he settled, glancing over to find eight new tables added for the new DDs that were still studying the inform change, more than one looking down at themselves with surprise like they didn't' know why they were dressed in black and red all of a sudden, then smiling as their hand found the sidearm that was NOT Agency approved. Reassuring themselves over and over that they were really doing this. Rebelling.

"Trusty?"

"Yes. They all feel it, comes off them in waves. Pleased as punch, they are" Toshiko said as he settled and sighed, rubbing her little bump that was now clearly visible.

"And what do you say, hmmm?" Ianto reached out to rub the bump affectionately "Little one? Will Uncle Ianto have to smash some bad men's heads together? Hmmm?"

"Nah. I agree with you, each one came eagerly for their trackers to be removed and replaced with ours. Even asked if there is some way to get tattoos." Owen said as he placed a cup of tea down for Toshiko.

"Well… a pitchfork?" Ianto asked then grinned evilly as he added "Or just an upside down cross?"

"You don't' believe in that anymore than I do" Jack laughed "No. Double Ds. DD, or a T for Torchwood?"

"They can decide. Yeah, no rank or insignia as when off duty we are all the same anyway." Ianto nodded "Free."

"Devils."

.

.

Ianto knew he was gloating and tried to school his features as those on the screen glared and puffed, then one leaned forward and asked "So what stops you from taking future Meatsticks?"

Ianto canted his head and said softly "Nothing" then let it linger before adding "But we can agree that I will not seize them against their will. Only those needing immunity will be given it, and they have to ask. I will not publicise it, no posters or information given. Only if one comes to me and says they are wanting it will I admit that it is possible. Let us not forget this clause was there all along and I did not do this… they chose. After all… have I given them back to you, not been greedy? Hmmm? Tye clause was always there."

"We want that clause removed."

"No."

They stared at him like he had grown an extra head, his face not changing as he sat back in his chair to stare back at them. A Meatstick. Said. No.

"Excuse me General Jones... did you just say No? To me?" the Commander said with annoyance.

"Seemed simple enough, yes. I did. I am not your property, I do not owe you anything and in fact, you are delinquent in the last quarterly's invoicing." Ianto swung in the chair a little, tipping his head back to look down his nose at them "so… anything else?"

They gaped at him as Whit smiled softly, shaking his head with affection.

"No? Good, have a prosperous day" Ianto said politely as he reached out and hit the button, disconnecting the call. Finally, Jack started to laugh to one side of the room as he watched his lover..

End transmission.


	15. fun times ahead?

Gwen was nervous, shifting in her seat as Rhys rushed Ianto into the room and to his chair and Ianto felt the excitement in the man as much as the fear in Gwen. He knew why, he was not an idiot and knew damned well why. Not that he was going to make it easy for him.

"You had a good day?" Rhys asked as he shuffled his chair closer and Ianto nodded politely as Rhys continued "So… I wanted to… ah… we… I mean… wanted to ask you something."

"Okkkkayyyyyy"

"Ah… you see the thing is that me and Gwen… Gwen and I… I mix those up all the time, which is it owwwww" Rhys yelped as she slapped him hard and sighed.

"He wants to mate with me" she said flatly, the Meatstick bluntness there still it seems.

"Ah. Well… maybe Jack is the one you need to talk to, she is his now" Ianto said then enjoyed Rhys's look of horror before he let a snort escape.

"Don't pick on him, he's been in the loo all morning with a funny tummy over this" she scolded.

"OK… well… how about you both come to mine for an evening meal, just us. We can talk it over then. Jack and I can BOTH listen and decide" Ianto said and Gwen paused for a moment as Rhys shot up so she caught the wink, even if he didn't and she gave a soft sigh of relief as she saw that he was messing with Rhys.

"Amilie might be put out by a new baby though" Ianto said as he rose to see them out and Gwen snorted.

"Might be a mote point with Jack anyway" she said as she reached the door then her hand froze as Ianto stopped walking to look at her with confusion.

"What?"

"Nothing" she said, then shot out the door leaving Ianto standing there completely flummoxed by the weird comment. Jack? What does it have to do with Jack?

He sat and stared into space for a while and then got a terrible thought that he could not shake.

Was Amile Jack's?

.

.

"Jack?"

"Yewah?"

Ianto stared at Jack as he shook his hand, Ianto startling him so much he pinched a finger in the tool he was using making him yelp as he dropped the piece of skimmer too quickly into the dish.

"when Gray died… Gwen ws pregnant with Amilie right?"

"Yeah?" Jack grimaced as he inspected the nail and sighed "Fuck. Might lose that now."

Ianto patted his hand on his thigh as he stared at Jack then said "OK, total honesty… no secrets… Gwen made a comment that made me thing she was yours and … I am sorry but… I panicked."

"What?"

"She and Rhys are coming to dinner tonight to ask if they can bond. I said Amile might be put out by a new baby and she said it was a mote point with you. It was a weird thing to say and… I could not work out what she possibly meant by it" Ianto frowned "Sorry… I went to worst case scenario."

"Is it?" Jack bristled "If I had a baby that would be terrible? The worst case scenario?"

"What? No! Gods no! I would love a little one but… Gwen… she … well. I just felt weirded out by her weird comment and reactions" Ianto said, suddenly annoyed too "Sorry I told you now, should have just sucked it up and chewed over it for a few weeks like a fucking mad thing right?"

Jack sighed "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like… hey. Ianto!"

Ianto was pissed now. Gwen had somehow made him paranoid, made him accuse Jack of something that resulted in him snapping at him and now he was pissed as hell. Ianto hates feelings. They are so fucking messy, it is all so fucking messy.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled as he watched Ianto storm off at high speed, double timing it away as he tuned to stare at Justice who was standing there to ask a question "What the fuck was that?"

"That was him trying to share with you and then feeling like a twat about it" she sighed "you made him feel like an idiot for even trying to talk to you about it. We don't do feelings ya know. To admit to them… heavy."

Jack sighed as he ran after Ianto, catching up to him as he stalked along a corridor staring out the glass at the dust swirling around as if trying to find a way in.

"Ianto! Hey, wait. Stop. I know what she was eluding to and had no right to even say to you when it is my place… STOP WALKING" Jack seized his arms and shook him, Ianto resisting the urge to thump him. "Ianto… she is pointing out that I am Boeshanninan. You know… I can conceive? I can MAKE a baby?"

Ianto stood staring at him for a while then asked "Are you?"

"Yes. Maybe… I don't know. I could be… my cycle didn't' start like it usually does so… I am waiting as it is too early to tell and she clearly noticed me changing my diet just in case… she worked it out and had no fucking right to jinx it!"

"Wait… we… you… really?"

"Maybe."

Ianto smiled and Jack felt the wave of delight wash over him like the water he had immersed himself in several times when no one was looking out at the lake.

Everything was cool.

.

.

.

And let's end this one here… the next one to pick up when Jack is heavily preggers and unbearable with the heat, dust and whinging. Also… I don't think the Agency will really let Ianto have the last word, do you?

We will need a showdown I think.

Part III will be The Devil Dances.


End file.
